Cowgirl
by BlahSushi
Summary: Bella works at the rodeo. She rides her horse Eclipse. Peter had dragged Jasper to the rodeo whenn he comes to visit Texas. They are both vampires. This is my first story so review and tell me if I should keep going...
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper and Bella**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Bella, Wake up!" John was shaking me trying to wake me up. "What do you want!" I snapped. "Its rodeo time!" I perked up. "Ok! Let's go!" We walked to the stable to get our horses. I owned Eclipse the beautiful black mare who could do all of the rodeo events. John had Jazz the brown and white paint who was great at cutting.

We saddled the horses and trotted into the center of the ring. The crowd started cheering. I picked up the microphone and waited for everyone to get quiet. "Hey ya'll!" I shouted. There was even more cheering. I smiled.

I tossed the mike to John. I lightly kicked Eclipse's sides and she trotted to the stable. I heard him announce my name and say I was the first up in barrel racing. I waited for the gates to open so Eclipse and I could win this thing.

Jasper's POV

I saw a beautiful woman sitting on her horse. She looked comfortable in the saddle. She and her horse trotted away and I have no idea why but I kind of felt sad. The guy in the middle said a Bella was up for barrel racing. I waited.

The woman and her horse ran out at top speed and they spun around the barrels like it was nothing. 6.7 seconds! Wow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper and Bella**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

The rodeo was over. It was now time to pack up and move like we do every ten years. John and I are vampires … so we have to move a lot to keep people from getting suspicious. It was John's choice of the place where we were going.

"John," I sighed, "where are we going for the next ten years?" "We are going to Forks, Washington." "Where's that?" I asked. "In Washington," he replied. I rolled my eyes. He continued talking. "We are going to build our own rodeo there."

"Are we taking our horses, cattle, and all the other animals?" I asked him. "Of course."

**Jasper's POV**

"Hey Carlisle!" I called walking into the house seeing him. "Jasper, I've got great news!" "What is it?" "You'll see," he said winking. Great just great.

**Author's Note: This chapter is really short I know. I'm very sorry about that. Like I said this is my first story so please review, tell me what you think. If you have any, tips on my writing would help. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper and Bella**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

I drove past the sign that said: Forks Washington Population: 567. This is a very small town apparently… I was going to start in high school. I was going to be a sophomore and John was my uncle. Our cover was that we were moving up here from Texas after my parents died in a car crash.

John had wanted to have the rodeo built in six months. My job in this plan is to raise awareness of the rodeo at my new school, Forks High School.

As I pulled into our ten acre patch of land, I noticed that the land was all trees. We would have to clean some of that for pastures. I was driving my blue pick-up that was pulling the trailer full of fifty cattle and John had his silver truck with the twenty-two horses in the enormous trailer. There was already a fence built around the place so we just let the animal out to go graze.

I sighed, I was getting thirsty. My throat burned terribly. I was gonna have to go hunting. _I don't want to lower the town's population, there are so few people, _I thought. I decided to go hunting in Seattle since it was so close. "Hey John!" I called.

"Yes?"

"I'm going hunting want to join me?"

"No thanks gotta finish up here I'll see you later though," he answered. He was brushing the animals and getting them settled.

**Jasper's POV**

"There's a rodeo coming to _Forks_? I asked not quite believing. I haven't been to a rodeo in over two-hundred years!

"Yup," Edward answered. "The new people that bought the land south of us supposedly are starting one. You should go see if you can be a rag boy." Edward said teasingly, _he could be a dick sometimes_. "So can you." _Stupid mind reader._ He just chuckles.

"Well, maybe I will be a rag boy!" I say stalking off, going for a run.

**Bella's POV**

As I run north, I come a crossed another vampire scent. _CRAP! I better tell John._ I think as I pull out my cell to call John.

**RING, RING, RING**

**_You just left what's so important!_**

****_Well, I was wondering what I should do about the other vampires in the area._

_ ** I suggest introducing yourself.**_

****_Ok, bye! _**CLICK**

With that, I followed the trail.


End file.
